Wedding of the Century
by captwulf
Summary: Okay, you asked for here it is. It's the wedding of the century. What you don't have an invitation? Here's mine. Come on. The Rain's real sequel.


Okay! Okay! Here you go, please don't eat me! Yikes!

(Thanks for all the great review of "The Rain"-littlemscrzy, Silverwind89, and Kitsune-MiMIK. )

A/N – This story is like the missing link between several of the other stories. "Every Morning", "The Rain", and "The Gift". You may have to read those to fully comprehend some of the plot. But I believe this one can stand on its own as well.

Wedding of the Century

Inu Yasha stood in the mouth of the cave and examined his work. 'Finally done. Kagome's going to love it.' It had been six months since Kagome's family had died in a terrible car accident and two months since they had defeated Naraku and Kikyo had used the jewel to kill herself. The day had finally come for their two lives to be joined together. He could feel his body rush once again with the idea that finally she would be his mate. He caught himself grinning that silly grin that made Kagome laugh when she saw it. But the idea that she would finally be his with no strings attached - no well to the future, no Naraku, and no Kikyo – was simply the most exhilarating feeling in the world.

He examined his surroundings once more to make sure everything was perfect. The cave was slightly cool, but not damp. It wouldn't do to get his mate sick from too much dampness. The location was perfect. The cave was secluded, but close enough to Kaede's village that they could make it there in less than a day's travel. There was a stream nearby and plenty of wild vegetables growing in the forest outside. The entrance was hidden from view of the casual eye for it was covered in a layer thick vine. Yes, the location was perfect. Before him on the floor of the cave was spread many pelts and towards the back was a large pile of the softer furs, this would be there bed. Remembering how much Kagome had liked cooking, he had been sure to set up a small fire pit near the entrance. This was for two reasons, for one the smoke would be drawn out and two it would scare off any large animals that thought the cave would be a nice place to live. Being practical-minded he had made sure that there was a second exit, just in case there was trouble. The entrance was small, just big enough to crawl through. He had secured that entrance with a large flat boulder. It wasn't heavy for him to move, but he would make sure Kagome could move it as well.

'Yes, everything is perfect.' He sighed. 'If it weren't for these silly human traditions, we could have mated weeks ago. Oh well, it did give me a chance to do a little more hunting and get a few more pelts.' The forest outside the cave teamed with animals. They would never go hungry, even during the hard winter months. He glanced out the cave entrance at the sun. 'It's nearly midday. I'd better hurry. I wouldn't want to be late today of all days.'

Kagome examined herself in the slow moving stream. Her hair was pulled up into a beautiful bun and her mother's kimono flattered her shapely body. She found herself smiling at the image. 'Today is the day. Why am I so nervous? It's just Inu Yasha after all.' She sighed with such joy in her heart at his name. He had been so wonderful to her in the past months. He had completely devoted himself to her, even before Kikyo died. Of course she had always been devoted to him. 'But today will make it official.' Kagome could feel her heart race again with the idea of finally and truly being his.

She smiled again, remembering the silly grins he'd been getting on his face in the last few days. She knew what he was thinking. She had to admit, she'd thought about it too. She blushed, embarrassing her own self with that thought.

"Kagome?" Kaede and Sango approached from Kaede's hut. "Are ye ready child?"

Sango grinned. "What are you blushing for?" Kagome turned an even darker shade of red.

"There's no need to be bashful, child. It's natural to a bit nervous." Sango blushed beside the old woman. "And that goes for ye too, Sango. Being taken into a man's family and bed for the first time can be very unnerving." This made both girls turn scarlet. It was hard to hear an old woman talk like that.

Kagome stood dusting off her kimono where she had knelt beside the stream to check her hair. "Don't get us wrong, Kaede. We're not scared. It's just…"

"Performance anxiety." Sango finished for her. After hearing of Inu Yasha's proposal, Miroku had finally found the courage to propose to Sango as well. She had agreed skeptically at first, but as the months had progressed and Naraku had been defeated, her opinion of the monk had changed. He had stopped groping her, except in private and with her permission, and with the curse finally lifted he had stopped asking that god-awful question.

Kaede drew Sango back out of memories. "That too is also natural. Come now girls the village is waiting, not to mention your men."

Miroku squirmed. Where was everyone? The village headman stared at the sole member of the marriage party. "I'm sure they'll be here shortly." He assured the man.

The headman smiled. The young monk seemed very nervous. But no one was really in a hurry. The whole village had come to accept the two couples as an important part of their village. It made them feel safe to have a monk, a demon slayer, a hanyou and two priestesses watching out for them. They were indeed a lucky village to have such friends.

Miroku heard the small commotion behind him, knowing all to well what it had to be. Inu Yasha came forward and knelt beside his friend. "Where have you been? You were almost late. Kagome would never have forgiven you."

"Quiet monk. I had something important to do." Inu Yasha snorted under his breath.

"More important than this!"

"Just as important as this." Their argument was cut short by gasps in the crowd. The two men turned to see Kaede approaching with Kagome and Sango. The old woman blocked their view of their intendeds, until she finally moved aside into the crowd. They went to greet them, helping the girls inside the headman's hut. Inu Yasha was awe struck. 'She's so beautiful. Her mother's dress fits her so well.' She looked up at him with round face and eyes shimmering with a touch of red to her cheeks. He could feel his heart begin to race and tried to force down that silly grin again. He took her by the hand and led her back down the isle.

Miroku was trembling. Sango had never looked so drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a new kimono and had her hair fixed just right. When she smiled up at him, he felt his knees go weak. He tried to calm his heart, fearing its pace would cause a heart attack. Taking her delicate hand in his and feeling the soft cool flesh, he realized his own hands had begun to sweat. 'Why am I so nervous? It's not as though this will be my first time. But it will be with Sango.' At that he smiled and guided her up the isle.

Sitting together the two couples, waited as the headman began his speech. He spoke of love and commitment and tradition. Then he poured two cups of sake and handed one to each man. Each man drank from their respective cup and passed it to their bride. Kagome felt the heat rise in her face as she down the last of the sake. It filled her with a strange warmth and even seemed to relax muscles she hadn't realized were tense.

The crowd of villagers cheered. The couples rose and went to their respective rooms to pray. Inu Yasha, being a half-demon was not much for praying. 'But I will make this one request of you, Kami. Keep Kagome with me forever. I don't think I could live without her.' He looked seriously over at his bride. She was deep in prayer. When she was done, he spoke.

"Kagome?" She looked at him with such love, that it made his heart skip a beat. "I just wanted to say. I'll never leave you."

Kagome smiled and it was as if the world had a second sun. "And I'll never leave you. I love you, Inu Yasha, with all that I am."

That response was just too much for him, it deserved a kiss. He drew her close and kissed her passionately. Kagome melted in his arms. What place could be better than right here in his arms. 'Oh yes, there is a better place.' She drew back and placed a finger to his lips. "This will have to wait till later." The mischievous smile she gave him, made every muscle in his body ache. "Right now though, we have to return to the ceremony." He groaned. 'Silly human traditions, always wasting time.' "Come on now, its not that bad, and I promise we won't stay long."

"Well, in that case. Let's go get this over with." He helped her to her feet.

"Inu Yasha, this is important, you know?"

"I know. I just can't wait to have you to myself."

Kagome smiled. 'He's actually behaving himself quite well, considering the anticipation is obviously killing him.' "I know. I can't wait either."

In the other room Miroku and Sango continued to offer prayers to Kami. But both their minds were somewhere else. After a while, Miroku finally gave up and watched Sango pray for a little longer. 'She's so beautiful. How could have missed it all that time spent with her on our travels?' In the beginning he'd tried to ignore her obvious good looks, for what good that did. She had entrapped him from the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

Sango could feel him watching her. Finally she finished the last of her prayers and turned to face him. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and reached out to stroke her cheek with his fingers. There was no longer any fear that the abyss would swallow her. When Naraku had died the curse had been lifted. "I was just admiring you."

Sango's hair had also been pulled up into a bun. She found this slightly irritating because she didn't her hair to flip or play with. So she folded her hands in her lap. "You know there's more to me than just my looks, right?"

Miroku was quick to agree. "Oh, of course, my dear Sango. Your body may have attracted me – and believe me it is a very beautiful one – but it is your mind that holds me to you."

Sango blushed. "Thank you."

Outside they heard the villagers cheering and clapping. Miroku grunted. "That stubborn hanyou is always in a rush."

Sango chuckled softly. "I'd guess we'd better go too." Sango rose and they exited the room. They returned in time to see Inu Yasha finishing a very warm kiss with Kagome in front of the villagers. A new roar came from the crowd at the sight of Miroku and Sango. Miroku followed suite and gave Sango a gentle kiss. Cradling her head in his hand, he could easily feel her pulse begin to race. It was a pleasant feeling knowing he had caused it.

Music started somewhere and the village began to chant and sing along with it. The two couples smiled the ceremony at an end. They were now husband and wife. Kagome grinned as she drug Inu Yasha outside where the villagers had begun to dance. The glee in her eyes was exhilarating. He lost himself as she began to dance with him. The music and dance was fast and happy. To think that he had known this incredible creature for less than two years was unbelievable. It felt like a lifetime since she had come to him in the pouring rain sobbing and two lifetimes since she had broken the seal on the god-tree.

Sango chuckled as she watched Inu Yasha bounce around with Kagome. "He's so happy."

"So am I." Miroku took her hand and pulled her into the dance circle. The four friends dance with pure joy, leaving behind the world.

Shippo, who'd been sitting with Kirara and Kaede, laughed. "They're acting like a bunch of kids, even Inu Yasha's acting silly."

Kaede chuckled. "Of course they are, child. On days like these they are able to forget all the woes of their world and simply be engrossed in one another." The fox child stared up at the old woman, not quite understanding. "You'll be staying with me for a while. Your friends will need their privacy." Shippo nodded. He understood that when adults took mates they would stay secluded for many days.

After the dance the two couples sat down to gorge themselves on the feast that had been prepared. Sango frowned at Miroku, whose table manners had seemed to revert to something more like Inu Yasha's gobbling style. He caught her stare. "Energy for later." He said over the edge of his rice bowl.

"You'd better eat more then too, Sango. If the monk's gathering energy, you're in for a long night." Inu Yasha mumbled through a mouth full of chicken leg.

Kagome nudged him with her elbow. "Don't tease Sango." But she was too busy eating to do much more.

"Like you won't have a late night? Poor Kagome will probably be laid up for weeks. No pun intended." Miroku continued his gorging of vegetables.

Inu Yasha snarled. "What's that supposed to mean? I'd never hurt Kagome."

Kagome chuckled. "Calm down. You started it, remember?" Kagome rubbed his leg beneath the table, startling him out of his mood. Suddenly a ball of fur landed in her lap. "Shippo!"

"Hi, Kagome! The wedding was really beautiful and you were very pretty. And you too Sango."

"Well, thank you, Shippo. Would you like a chicken leg? Here you go." Kagome gave the little kitsune a leg off her own plate.

"Don't feed that brat off your plate. You need to eat too." Inu Yasha gave Miroku a side glance. "Go get your own plate, squirt."

"He's just a kid, Inu Yasha. It's not as though I can eat all this you brought me." She indicated the pile of chicken, the large bowl of stew, and the small pile of rice cakes. "I'm not a pig, you know."

"Well, you're going to need your strength, so you better eat while you can." He gave her a grin that was a cross between mischievous and hunger.

Kagome chuckled. "What does she need her strength for? You're not going to slay demons, are you?" Shippo looked up at Inu Yasha, innocently.

Kagome chuckled even harder. "Yes, in a manner of speaking, Shippo."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome stopped chuckling and turned beat red. "Uh, you're going to stay with Kaede while everyone's away? Well, why don't you ask her? I think she'd be better explaining such thing than I am."

"I could explain it to you, Shippo." Miroku volunteered, until he felt Sango's hand connect with the back of his head. "On the other hand, better ask Kaede."

"Okay." Shippo agreed and began to eat again.

After the couples and Shippo had finished their meal, they met back up with Kaede. The group traveled to her hut, where they had left most of their belongings. "We'll be seeing you, Kaede. Thanks so much for letting us all stay with you." Sango turned to Kagome. "Miroku and I have decided to stay at my old village for a while and then come back here to live. He's already got a place picked out for our hut." Sango smiled with pride. "What about you two?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer. Truthfully, she hadn't thought about it. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome's bag over his shoulders, leaving his hands free. "We have a place already, not too far from here. But not close enough to have nosey neighbors." He gave the monk a meaningful look. Miroku just looked on innocently.

"Really? You haven't mentioned anything before now." Kagome smiled.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He explained.

"Well, then we'll see you two when we get back." Sango hugged Kagome.

"You two be careful." Kagome worried for them all alone in the mountains.

"We will. The same goes for you. Bye now." She climbed on Kirara. Miroku gave Inu Yasha a brotherly slap on the back and with a big goofy grin climbed on behind Sango.

Kagome waved. "Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" Shippo called from her feet. When their friends were gone he hopped into her arms. "Are you leaving now too, Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo, we need to be on our way as well." She hugged him.

"Don't bug the old hag too much while we're gone, kid." Inu Yasha ruffled his hair. He had come to think of Shippo as almost his ward. The kid didn't have another youkai to look up to after all.

The fox tried to straighten his hair. "I'll behave. I promise." He hugged Kagome again and hopped down.

Inu Yasha scooped Kagome into his arms. "See ya, kid." With that he was off toward the forest. Kagome snuggled close to him, feeling the pounding of his heart, or was that hers? It didn't really matter. They would shortly be one and the same. Never to be apart again. They had traveled for sometime when he spoke up again. "Close your eyes." She smiled, knowingly, but complied. He came to a stop and set her on her feet. He guided her forward a few steps. "Okay, you can open them."

Kagome gasped. The sight that met her eyes was phenomenal. Her surroundings were so beautiful. The forest was thick and lush and a few feet away was what appeared to be a cave coved in vine. And was that a stream she heard? "Wow." That was all she could manage. When had he had time to look for this place? He spent nearly every waking minute with her, except when he went hunting. That must have been when he'd found it. She wondered why it had always seemed like such a long time for him to hunt recently. On their travels, it never took more than hour before he returned with something, be it a rabbit.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Wait until you see the inside." With a hand on the square of her back, he guided her forward through the vines. Kagome was now dumbstruck. The cave was filled with furs and a fire pit had been built near the entrance. Against one of the cave walls were stacked fifteen boxes of ramen. Kagome chuckled. 'I wondered where those went to.' Inu Yasha slipped Kagome's bag from his shoulder's and set it against the cave wall. "What's so funny?" A moment of insecurity flickered in his eyes. He'd worked so hard to make this their home.

Kagome pointed at the boxes. "I was wondering where those had disappeared to. Shippo kept asking me for some."

"That little brat ate almost a whole box by himself. So I brought them here for safe keeping. It's not like we will go back for more." His face dropped slightly. "That is unless you want to go back."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her husband. "No, I told you I don't want to. I'm happy here." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He accepted the kiss, making it deeper, more passionate. He broke away after a long moment, letting Kagome catch her breath. His kisses trailed down her neck, ending at her collar bone. "I love you, Kagome. My world isn't whole without you." It was just a slight pause, before the kisses began again. When he began to nibble at her ear, Kagome couldn't suppress a moan of pure pleasure.

"I love you too. But enough talk." She recaptured his lips…

Honeymoon scene.

"That old hag and little fox weren't much help. Somewhere west, wasn't very good directions." Koga bent low to the ground. "All I keep picking up is that stupid dog's stench. If he's laid a hand on my woman, I'll rip his arms off."

"Koga, maybe you should give up on Kagome. The fox said she'd been gone for three days." Hakaku panted as he came to a stop beside his leader.

"Yeah, and we haven't seen her in months. And the last time we saw her she seemed very standoffish." Ginta remembered how the girl had actually jerked her own hand back when Koga had tried to hold it. And when he had tried to insult Inu Yasha like usual, she had practically jumped down his throat.

"I don't care. I'm not loosing her to that stupid dog-face." He no longer had the power of the Shikon shards in his legs, but he was still the strongest wolf-demon around. He was sure if he showed her that he was a better match, she would finally give up on the dog-breath. "Damn, all I can smell is that stupid mutt and its days old. Well, it's better than nothing." He took off again at his top speed. Without the shards his companions were able to keep up with him relatively well.

They followed Inu Yasha's scent deep into the woods. Then Koga caught a new scent. "Kagome! Kagome! I can smell but I can't see her."

Inside the hidden cave, Kagome stirred at the sound of her name. Beside her, Inu Yasha tensed. "What the hell? No one knows about this place." He tried to sniff the air for some hint of who was outside, but this far back in the cave it was hard to pick up on scents from outside. 'But the voice sounds familiar.'

"Ignore them, maybe they'll go away." Kagome mumbled against his chin. She placed a soft kiss there for good measures.

Outside the voice called again, this time not far away from the entrance. "They're getting closer. Maybe it's something important about Miroku and Sango or Kaede." As much as he absolutely hated to get out of bed, after all he loved the position they were in, he knew they had to. "Come on." He pushed her gently off him and rose to put his pants on.

Kagome groaned. "Why do things never go my way?" She mumbled into the furs.

"I'll check it out first, you can stay here." That snapped Kagome awake faster than anything. She wasn't about to let her new husband get into trouble without her to back him up. She jumped up and threw on his fire-rat fur. It fit her more like a robe than a shirt anyways. Inu Yasha smiled inwardly. He liked that image a lot and would remember it every time he put on his haori. He turned his attention the voices that were nearly on the doorstep. "This had better be important."

Pushing back the vines, Inu Yasha stepped into the sun. About five yards away, stood a very baffled wolf-demon. "Ah, crap, it's just you, Koga. Why don't you and your little pups run along home? We don't want you around here."

"Inu Yasha, where's Kagome? I know she's in there. I can smell her." 'But there is something strange about her scent, it's changed somehow.'

"Oh, yeah. She's in there all right. But you're not going in there. This is my home."

"What!" The wolf snarled at the hanyou standing in the cave entrance his bare chest reflecting the sun's rays slightly. Suddenly, Kagome appeared wearing Inu Yasha's fire-rat fur. Koga's jaw nearly fell off as she slipped her arms around Inu Yasha.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing important, this stupid wolf still thinks he can take you from me."

"Hmm." Kagome shielded her eyes from the sun for a moment. "Oh, hi Koga."

"Hi, is that all you have to say to me?" It had finally struck him what the new scent was. He balled his fist. "You'll regret this dog-boy. You knew I laid claim to Kagome a long time ago. Now look what you've gone and done. You've spoiled her."

Kagome rubbed her hand soothingly against Inu Yasha's chest. She didn't seem in the bit phased by what the wolf had said. Inu Yasha smiled down at her. "You've already lost Koga. She doesn't want you. She's my mate, so you might as well give it up."

"But-"

"Just go away Koga. You're interrupting us." Kagome pulled Inu Yasha down so she could kiss him passionately. Koga took a step back as if he'd just been stabbed in the heart. He dropped his head, realizing his defeat.

"Let's go, Koga." Ginta took hold of his arm and turned his leader away from the passionate pair.

"Yeah, let's go." Hakaku took Koga's other arm and they led him away, broken hearted.

When the wolves were gone, Kagome came up for air. Inu Yasha smiled wickedly down at her. "That was rather cruel, don't you think?"

Kagome shook her head. "He would have never gotten the point otherwise."

"So, is that why you kissed me like that, to make your point?" He was bit taken back by the idea that that had been her only motivation.

She grinned with hunger. "No, I'm also very awake now and very hungry."

His heart raced. "I'd be glad to satisfy your hunger." They returned to the cave for a midday "snack".

The End

----

Thanks for reading and, of course, reviewing. Sorry about the honeymoon. I wrote it, but it was a little too raunchy to post. If you're over 18 and you'd like it, e-mail me and I'll e-mail that part to you.


End file.
